


No Man's Land Preview

by Ryanolan2003



Category: Original Work
Genre: A preview for one of my books, Dark Fantasy, Dark Past, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Posting this while I deal with this writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanolan2003/pseuds/Ryanolan2003
Summary: Preview for one of my WIPs titled 'No Man's Land'A high/epic fantasy, taking place in an unknown continent. A land surrounded by mountain houses four kingdomsLionhearts, Alseers, Knights of the Twin Chevrons, and the Nomads.These four kingdoms have never been at peace with each other, but they can all agree to avoid the center of the valley, a deep, dark forest called the "No Man's Land". In this land, the grass is dark, the trees are dead and the forest is littered with impossible creatures. Men with cow heads, towering green humans, birds with the cries of hell, and the area of this forbidden land seems to only be growing, taking more pure land with an ever-growing hunger.But what happens when the kingdoms face their fears and decide to travel into the land? What happens when sworn enemies are forced to trust each other to face a powerful enemy who also holds the secret of their valley?





	No Man's Land Preview

On a particularly snowy evening, a boy and his grandfather were together in a small townhouse around a warm campfire. The grandfather sat in his favorite chair, a dark-brown wooden rocking chair, while the kid was running around, as energetic as ever.

“Grandpa, grandpa!” The kid said excitedly. “Can you tell me the story of the valley again?”

The old man let out a raspy chuckle. “Which one, my boy? There’s plenty of tales about that hole in the ground.”

He’s told several stories about a thousand times. The grandfather travelled in his old days, seen many parts of the land and met a many number of people. Of all the stories contained in the brittle body, the ones about the valley were the kid’s favorite. Neither the kid nor the old man could get enough of them.

“The one with the four kingdoms and… and the evil wizard!” The kid jumped around on the crimson rug. He was always this excited, be it an early summer morning or a late winter evening, like tonight. The grandfather rarely moved from his chair. Whenever he was not sitting there reading a book or telling a story, he was outside, watching the people walk by and do their thing. For a man who’s seen everything, he feels like he’s always amazed by at least one thing each day.

The grandfather smiled at the kid and lightly pat his own lap. “Alright, hop up. I’ll tell you it.”

The kid cheered and crawled onto the old man’s skinny lap. He looked up with his youthful blue eyes. He seemed to have some of dinner on his lip. The old man took out his handkerchief and wiped the smudge off of the boy’s lip before beginning his story.

“Long ago, there stood a land surrounded by mountain. These mountains were no ordinary mountains. They seemed to fall into the earth than rise from it. An unwary wanderer would swear that the ground had dropped below them had they not known the valley was there. It still remains today, filled with cities and trees. In this valley were four kingdoms, all with opposing views and a burning hatred for each other, but all with their own unique items and ideals.

“To the south was the Lionhearts, forgers of the fabled bluesteel. The mountain behind their city was abundant with the metal. It’s said there was enough for every household to own at least five pounds of it. They made everything out of it: Their weapons, armor, even the throne of their king. These Lionhearts were, by far, the most equal and fair of the four kingdoms.

“To the east was the Alseer Kingdom, the polar opposite of the Lionhearts. Their kingdom was authoritative, restricting. Their citizens could speak no ill on their ruler. They were also the toughest; making their weapons and armor out of obsidian, found in their own mountain. This wasn’t rare like the bluesteel. Many historians believe that there sat a volcano in the place of the Alseer kingdom, once upon a time.

“Across from the Alseers, to the west, was the Knights of the Twiu Chevrons. These legendary Knights were secured by their heavy beliefs. Their kingdom was ruled by faith, their ruler being the Speaker, who claimed to speak the words of their god. Their city was flooded with silver and gold and iron. They may have had the weakest armor, but their riches make it impossible to believe no other kingdom had tried to raid them.

“Finally, to the north, was a Nomadic camp. These Nomads did not originate in this valley like the other kingdoms. These settlers had come from the outside centuries ago, the remaining loyalists of a banished king. As to why they took so long to settle a proper city, no one knows, but they were nothing to be reckoned with. They were the only people in the valley to own horses, to wield early prototypes of guns and lanterns. They surpassed the other three kingdoms in technology.

“Now, why didn’t these kingdoms just go around attacking each other for land and food? Soon after the arrival of the Nomads, just when war seemed inevitable, the four wise leaders joined in the center, a dark and forsaken place with dead trees and impossible creatures. Just at the edge of this dedicated ‘No Man’s Land’ was a ruined fortress from people unknown. They worked out a land deal to avoid bloodshed. Unfortunately, the No Man’s Land kept expanding and the fortress was lost to the dark forces within. It seemed to keep stretching outwards, like an ever-hungry beast trying to satisfy itself. Now—”

“Grandpa, I already know all of this!” The kid whined. “Can we move on to the good part?”

The grandfather laughed. “Of course. Now, we’re a few decades ago, on the final days of the fourth season…”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be all for the preview. Who knows.


End file.
